The Light of Friendship
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: Gaara was a shy kid with few friends who moved to a new town. He meets the girl magnet Sasuke Uchiha and they become close friends. He falls for a girl, but her brother has a reputation and he hates Gaara. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END!Sex and violence
1. Chapter 1

(I hope that I can create a good story. This is a classic High School story with some OC's.)

It was a bright warm morning in September and Gaara was getting a ride from Temari over to Sasuke's house. It was the first day of the school year and Sasuke had asked Gaara if he wanted to walk to school with him. Gaara gladly excepted.

_(3 months ago)_

_He had moved to this small town a few months back in the early summer. It was then when he met Sasuke. Like every kid who has needed to move from their home, it is hard to try and make new friends. Especially in High School. Luckily, while he had been at the library reading when he heard a loud bang. He looked up from his book when he saw a raven haired boy run in and hide under the table Gaara had been sitting at. He knew that Sasuke must not have noticed him since Gaara also saw a large group of girls rush inside. That was when Sasuke realized he was right next to another boy. He had a pleading look on his face._

"_Don't tell them I'm here." Gaara's expression didn't change but when he saw the large group of girls practically destroying the library looking for the boy almost between his legs, which was very uncomfortable. The girls ran over to Gaara. A girl with long blond hair in a pig tail spoke to him._

"_Hey you." Gaara tried to act surprised._

"_Me?"_

"_Yeah you. Did you see a kid with black hair wearing a black t-shirt and grey khaki shorts?"_

"_Yeah" Gaara never looked down, but he was sure that Sasuke would have had either a face of hate, fear, or both. Gaara kept a look of slight fright in his face. "Uh, he ran out the back."_

"_ARE YOU SURE!"_

"_Yes" At that response all the girls ran out the back and out of sight. Gaara looked down to see the kid curled up in a ball right near Gaara's sack. Gaara pushed out from the table. The kid finally got up._

"_Whew, that was close. Thanks a lot."_

"_No prob. What was that all about."_

"_They are my girlfriend's friends. They think that I cheated on her."_

"_Why would they think that?"_

"_It's a kid from school named Naruto. He always tries to get me in trouble since I'm dating the girl he likes." Gaara snickered. "By the way, I've never seen you before. You new around here?"_

"_Yeah. Just moved here. I don't know what to do around here except read."_

"_Well, I'll show you around…_

_(back to the present)_

Temari pulled in front of the Uchiha household. Gaara got out and headed up to the door. He never had had a close relationship with his sister. She was a very SOCIAL girl. She did drugs, drank, and was always bringing boys over to the house. Kankuro wasn't much better. Gaara had always had very few friends. But he always felt safe and comfortable when Sasuke was around. Out of the time he has known Sasuke, he has never met any of his family. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. After about half a minute, a much taller boy opened the door. Gaara was astonished to how much he looked like Sasuke. The boy just looked down at Gaara for a moment.

"What do you want?" the kid growled.

"Uh… is Sasuke here?"

"Yeah…SASUKE! SOME KID WANTS YOU!" Gaara waited and Sasuke appeared after a few minutes.

"Let's go. My brother isn't in the best mood right now."

"Alright" Both boys proceed to the High School.


	2. Meeting Sakumo

(Please Review. Sorry if I take long to update, I am having some problems as my freshman year continues.)

Gaara and Sasuke proceed through the front doors to the high school and wait for the warning bell that lets all students know that they have 2 minutes to enter their homeroom. While they wait in the hallway, Gaara sees a blond boy tiptoe past them but Sasuke notices him.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yells and starts to chase the blond kid throughout the hallways. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"COME ON SASUKE! I WAS JUST KIDDING!" Gaara smiled and watched Sasuke tackle the blond kid and put him into a stranglehold. A small crowd formed to watch Sasuke beat up Naruto. Gaara suddenly noticed a boy with almost white hair staring at what was happening with absolutely no expression on his face. It almost looked like he was disgusted with what was happening. Some teachers had entered the hallway and pulled the two boys apart. Gaara suddenly noticed that the boy had noticed that Gaara was looking at him and was giving him a look that could make anyone's blood curdle. When Sasuke finally returned Gaara asked him,

"Who's that kid?"

"Which one?"

"Right there. White-ish hair."

"Ah.. That's Sakumo. He's pretty dangerous. He's gotten into more fights than any other student in this school. I've seen some of them. The word around town is that he has Schizophrenia."

"What the hell's that?"

"A split personality. Another him. I have to say that I agree. He goes completely fucking insane. His eyes become bloodshot and glazed over, he b-line's right towards the person whose fighting, and he doesn't remember any of it. He finds out when he "wakes up" and sees the "victim". However, his win-lose record is 50-50. Just don't get connected with him and you'll do fine.

The warning bell had rung and everyone proceeded to their homerooms. Gaara had a different homeroom than Sasuke. When Gaara entered the room, he noticed that Sakumo was already in the room sitting in one of the corner desks.

(Gaara POV)

I knew that I was told to keep away from him, but he looks so alone. He looks like me when I first moved here. I think I'll say hi."

"Ohayo" said Gaara.

"Kuso" Gaara heard Sakumo whisper. "Why are you so cheery today, emo." 'ouch' thought Gaara. However, Gaara also had a temper that was pretty easy to set off. And if there was one thing Gaara hated being called was emo.

"Well why are you such a fucking asshole." Sakumo stood right up and stared at Gaara. Gaara realized how small Sakumo was. He was the same height as him but Gaara was never a tall kid. They both had to be about 5'6 at most. The average height among the high schooler's was about 5'9-5'10. The only real short people were Gaara, Sakumo, Sasuke, and Naruto. Gaara heard Sakumo respond to his question.

"Well what right does the new kid have asking me what I fucking am. Emo." This set Gaara off. Next thing Gaara knew, he had thrown a punch that landed right on Sakumo's face. Gaara was thankful that no blood came out because he knew he'd be in deep shit if that happened. What shocked Gaara even more was the fact that the punch seemed to have no real effect on Sakumo.

"Is that all the little emo boy can muster. I'll show you a punch." However, right before Sakumo could throw the punch the teacher, Mr. Hatake, walked in.

"Sakumo, PLEASE don't start the year like this. Just sit down. Both of you." By the time they had sat down, the rest of the class was starting to enter the room.


	3. Sakumo's Temper

(Please Review. Sorry if I take long to update, I am having some problems as my freshman year continues.)

Gaara quickly walks out of the room and meets Sasuke in another hallway. Gaara was amazed at how big the school was. It would take about 4 minutes to reach the other end when power walking. Gaara and Sasuke are proceeding to their next class when Gaara sees a girl with flowing pink hair. Gaara couldn't take his eyes off her. Sasuke noticed this and quickly turned Gaara's head away from the girl. Gaara looked reluctant to look away.

"Gaara, don't even think about it."

"Why?" Sasuke sighed.

"Gaara, that's Sakumo's sister, Sakura. Everyone wants to date her. But Sakumo doesn't allow anyone to."

"Why?" asked Gaara.

"Their mother was raped and killed when they were 6 by their step father. He doesn't want to lose his sister as well. He has actually sent a kid to the ER because Sakura said he was her boyfriend."

"What a prick."

"Like I said, Gaara. Sakumo is very dangerous. He has relatives who are seniors. His dad was in the Air Force for at least 20 years. Their mom was a teacher here. Many years ago Mrs. Hanabi was my brother, Itachi's, history teacher. She was one of the nicest teacher's I had heard."

Suddenly there was shouting from the next corner. They rush over and see a new junior push Sakumo. One of his friends tried to tell him to apologize to Sakumo because he would definitely regret it. The boy shrugged him off and gave Sakumo the finger and said,

"When I pick your sister up, I'm gonna fuck her over and over. And she'll moan like a whore." Suddenly, Sakumo's leg flies into the kid's ribs and there are a few small CRACKS that echo form the ribs. Sakumo rears the same leg back and it cracks into the kid's jaw. Blood flies from the kid's mouth and he collapses to the ground. Sakumo kicks the kid's face and blood and some teeth fly out. However, something in Sakumo's face changed he no longer had a stern face. It now had a sadistic smile on it. He picked up the kid and smashed his face into one of the lockers. Sakura rushes through the crowd and grabs Sakumo. She suddenly pulls out a small lead pipe and cracks the back of her brother's head. He falls to the ground, unconscious. She throws the pipe down and runs away, crying. Suddenly, the janitor walks over and sees that Sakumo got in trouble again. He calls the principal and soon paramedics arrive.

(Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. High school has been a major pain. Please Review)


	4. Gaara VS Sakumo 1

(Please Review)

As Gaara's first day of school ended, he had felt many new experiences. He saw a boy get the shit beaten out of him, a sister knock out her brother, and he had the hardest history class he had ever had in his life. How was he supposed to know when Oda Nobunaga ruled Japan? When the bell signaled the day was over, he ran outside and waited for Sasuke, who soon came out with a gir under his arm.

"Gaara, this is Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten, this is Gaara. He's new here." She runs over and gives Gaara a little hug. All of a sudden, a black RSX-S swerves into the school parking lot and they hear a voice bellow from the drivers seat.

"SAKUMO, SAKURA! GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES IN HERE!" The door suddenly opens and out comes a man about 6'4 who has a beer belly and 5 o' clock shadow. All of the students, and even some teachers, quickly get out of the way. Sakumo and Sakura come out of the building, Sakumo with a bandage over his head. The dad hits Sakumo and kicks him in the gut. Sakura just slowly gets into the car. The dad drags his son to the car and throws him into the back. Gaara felt horrible for the two kids. After a while everything was back to normal but Gaara still felt a tinge of sadness for the Hanabi children. Sakura was a beautiful woman and her brother, although not the brightest kid, looked like a good kid, he just needed to be treated nicely. Soon, Gaara couldn't take it anymore.

"Sasuke, does everyone know about Sakumo's dad?"

"Yeah, however, no one will dare try to stop him from doing what he does. The cops seem to not want any part of what happens to the kids. Their dad was in the Air Force and demands HUGE respect." Ten-Ten includes,

"Sakumo is almost exactly like his father. Violent and self-obsessed. But cowers when something stronger than him is forced on him. He is scum." Gaara was a little taken aback. He had never thought someone like Ten-Ten could say something like that after seeing what happened to the poor kids. After a while, Gaara, Sasuke, and Ten-Ten go to a nearby diner to get something to eat. When they enter, they see Sakura crying in a corner. As Sasuke and Ten-Ten get a table, Gaara walks over to Sakura. Sasuke says,

"Gaara, your just asking for trouble." Gaara ignores him and sits in front of her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sakura looks up with her red watery eyes.

"What the fuck do you think is wrong? You say what happened to my brother. He just asks for trouble. His sickness just makes it worse."

"What sickness?"

"Why do you want to know? No one cares about him."

"I do." Sakura's face suddenly becomes filled with anger.

"Yeah right. I've seen you looking at me. You're just putting on the mister nice guy act to get to me. Get away from me."

"No. I really care about you and…"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" This sends Sakura out of the diner, crying. Gaara lets out a big sigh and slowly walks over to Sasuke and Ten-Ten.

"Didn't work out the right way, huh." They ordered, ate, paid, and left 40 minutes later. They drop Ten-Ten off at her house and they are walking to Sasuke's house when they hear someone call them from behind.

"GAARA! YOU MADE MY SISTER CRY!" They look behind their shoulders and see a bandaged Sakumo. His eyes seemed red with hate. Sasuke tried to talk to Sakumo.

"Look, dude. He was trying to comfort her but she overreacted. It was a big misunderst…"

"Shut up, Uchiha. This is between me and him." Gaara began to back up. Sakumo was in good shape for a kid his age. He was not overly muscular but had little fat on him. He had pretty impressive biceps. Sakumo began to walk after Gaara but Sasuke stepped in front of him.

"Just leave him al…" Sasuke was cut off by a punch to his nose. Blood began to pour out of it. Sasuke swings back but Sakumo dodged and delivered an uppercut to the gut. Sasuke crumples to the ground. Sakumo looks over at Gaara, and a smile comes across his face. He runs over, but Gaara does a complete 360 degree turn on one foot and the other foot slams into Sakumo's knee and Sakumo lands on his back. Gaara wasn't gonna be pushed around. He had been raised in a tough family as well. He had learned many self-defense techniques. Sakumo slowly got up and raised his fists in a fighting stance. Gaara did the same. Sakumo swung at Gaara but Gaara ducked and started to deliver hard punches to Sakumo's exposed stomach. Sakumo's abs were very hard, but Gaara could tell that the punches were hurting him. Sakumo delivers a fierce backhand to Gaara's face and Gaara falls to the ground. Sakumo tries to grab him but Gaara delivers a hard kick to Sakumo's chest. Sakumo is pushed back and Gaara follows up with another kick to the chest. Sakumo lands on his back again. Sakumo's breathing suddenly becomes labored and he is getting much more violent. He grabs a trashcan and swings at Gaara. Gaara falls to his butt and trips Sakumo with his legs. Sakumo falls forward and his face leaves a huge dent in the metal trashcan. Blood flows out of Sakumo's nose. He is dazed but he gets back up. Gaara grabs the trashcan and smashes his opponent in the head with the trashcan. However, Sakumo doesn't fall. In fact, he begins to smile. A sick, evil, sadistic smile. Blood was coming out of a cut in his forehead and his face was soon covered in blood. With one swift movement, Sakumo kicks the trashcan into Gaara's face.

Sasuke gets back up and grabs Sakumo from behind. Sakumo delivers a head butt to Sasuke's face. Sasuke refuses to let go and puts Sakumo into a sleeper hold. Slowly, Sakumo passes out. Sasuke releases the hold, grabs Gaara, and they run to Sasuke's house before Sakumo wakes up. Itachi was in the living room with a girl under his arm, watching a movie. When he sees his brother and his friend with blood on their faces he immediately gets up.

"What the hell happened?"

"Sakumo attacked us. We managed to get away with minor wounds." Itachi was about to mention the bloody nose but Sasuke seemed to read his mind.

"It's not broken. Just bleeding." Itachi seemed relieved and they washed up and he drove Gaara home.

'What a day.' Though Gaara.

(Please Review)


	5. Waking Up

(Please Review)

Gaara entered his house as he heard his sister with some dude she probably at some club laughing in the living room, drinking probably. He slowly went upstairs and heard bumping from his brother's room. He ignored it and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower to remove the remaining dried blood on his face. He rubbed the shampoo through his blood red hair, washed it out, and shut the water off. He wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbed his clothes, left the bathroom, and entered his room. He put on a black pair of boxers and a black t-shirt. He hated tight clothing. He preferred clothing that was soft and comfortable. He suddenly heard something tap on his window. He looked over and he saw Sakura looking in on him. Gaara was at first extremely embarrassed since he was wearing very little, but he quickly got over it and he opened the window. Sakura quickly crawls inside the house. When Gaara shuts the window, he turns to see Sakura looking at him.

"I'm sorry how I reacted at the diner a few hours ago."

"It's ok…

"No, it's not. I know that you were just trying to help me. I'm just used to having guys fighting over me and I have gotten so used to hearing the same thing that I must only be hearing what I want to hear. I just want to thank you for trying to help me."

"It's still ok, Sakura." Sakura leans forward and pulls him into a hug. Gaara was doing his best to not think of the breasts rubbing against his chest but he could tell that SOMEONE wanted to play. He started to think to himself.

_This is not what it seems, dude. Do NOT go to stage 2. I repeat, do not go to stage 2._ However, it was too late. He could tell that he was getting aroused. He tried to break the hug but he saw that Sakura saw what happened. She lets go and looks at it. Gaara blushes till his face is the same color as his hair. Sakura just giggles and gives him a quick kiss. She turns around, opens the window, and jumps out. He sees her land on her feet, roll forward, and start to run home. He was amazed. She knew how to do Parkour. He continued to move towards the window when suddenly he bumped his dick into the wall. He grabbed it to try and stop the pain and he slowly went to lay on his bed. He slowly went to sleep thinking of the good day that he had.

(The following morning)

Gaara wakes up, hot from the humid air that had accumulated over the night. He slowly gets up, rubs his eyes, and gets up from his bed. He puts on a black hoodie, some brown khaki shorts, and some socks along with his shoes. He walks downstairs and finds his sister, passed out on the couch, cold Schlager bottle in her hand. He grabs the bottles and puts it on the coffee table. He was so glad that it was the weekend. It was strange for school to start on a Friday but he had no complaints. He grabs himself an energy drink and heads out the door. He heads to the diner for breakfast. When he is on his way, he sees a man looking at his dented trashcan. He quickly walks past the man and continues on his way. He finishes his energy drink and enters the diner. He sees two kids from school. It was Kiba and Shikimaru. They saw him and invited him over to their table. They ordered and while waiting for their food they see Sakura enter and proceed to the order to go area. She orders a bagel and some coffee. Gaara thinks about going over to talk to her but Sakumo enters before he can make his move. He slowly sits back down. He didn't want Sakura to find out about what happened to her brother, but most importantly he didn't know if Sakura remembered what he had done last night accidentally. Kiba saw Sakumo come in and suddenly he was hiding under the table.

"Kiba, your not THAT afraid of him are you?"

"You don't understand. He knows that I was hitting on Sakura sometime over the summer. He's been looking for me ever since. Gaara looks back up and sees Sakumo standing right next to him. He grabs Gaara by the collar of his hoodie and lifts him out of the chair. He sees Kiba cowering under the table. He reaches for Kiba with his other hand but suddenly a dog comes out from Kiba's shirt and it barks at Sakumo. He backs up a bit and looks at Kiba.

"Fine, if it won't be you. It'll be him. He drags Gaara out of the diner and throws him to the ground. A small crowd forms. Gaara gets onto his feet and tries to reason with Sakumo.

"Look, I don't want to fight, alright."

"You don't have a choice, Gaara. Now that Sasuke is not here to save your ass, I'm gonna kick it." Sakumo lunges forward and Gaara jumps out of the way. Gaara shoots out his leg and it connects with Sakumo's knee. He falls to his other knee and Gaara follow up with a kick to the stomach. Sakumo shakes it off and gets back to his feet. He is growling. He grabs Gaara's throat with one swift movement, lift him up, and slams him down onto the concrete. He lifts his leg to step on his chest when suddenly he sees a whirl of pink collide into Sakumo.

(Please Review)


	6. Apoligizing

(Please Review)

Sakura jumps onto her brother and puts him into a headlock. He uses his strength to hurl her off of him. She lands hard on her back with a loud THUD. Sakumo sees that it's her and his face goes from anger to shock. Sakumo shakes his head and goes back to Gaara. Gaara rushes forward and the top of his head rams into Sakumo's chin. Gaara summons all of his strength and lifts Sakumo right off of his feet and hurls Sakumo right over him. Sakumo lands on his back hard and he lets out a grunt. Gaara stands back and checks on Sakura. She slowly gets up. All of a sudden, Gaara feels something connect with his spine. It was Sakumo's foot. Gaara falls to the ground. He slowly turns his head to Sakura.

"Sakura…I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my legs." Sakura screams and tries to lift him up but suddenly is shoved off by Sakumo. Sakura retaliates with a punch to the jaw. Sakumo staggers and his sister continues the attack with two punches to the gut and a kick to the nose. He falls to the ground, dazed. He tries to get up but Sakura delivers a devastating kick to the back of her brother's head. He is knocked unconscious. She yells for someone to call an ambulance. She tries to pick Gaara up but his legs are useless. She was carrying all of his weight. The ambulance arrives and takes him to the hospital.

(At the hospital)

The doctor comes into the waiting room. Sakura rushes over.

"How is he?"

"He's fine. He isn't paralyzed. He just pinched a nerve and felt temporary paralysis in the area below his spine. He'll be good as new in about an hour or so." Sakura was relieved.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure. Follow me." The doctor leads her into a room and there is Gaara in a bed next to an unconscious Sakumo, who is in another bed. She walks over to Gaara and sits on the end of his bed.

"I'm so sorry for what happened there." Gaara lets off a weak laugh.

"Why? I had never seen a girl do that to a guy with a reputation for being tough." Sakura let off a quick laugh.

"I guess when you live with a family like mine, you naturally become tough." Gaara nodded.

"Yeah." Sakura looked into Gaara's eyes.

"I'd like to apologize for everything my brothers has done. All of a sudden, Gaara felt her hand going onto his chest and up his shirt. His eyes go wide as her hand runs up and down his chest and abs. Suddenly, her hand goes lower to his pants.

(Please Review)


	7. The Reward

(Please Review)

Gaara looks at Sakura with a Are-you-fucking-serious look. Sakura continues to make her way up and down Gaara's tense abs. She could easily tell out each one of Gaara's abs. He shuts his eyes, taking in her touch. All of a sudden, Gaara feels something on his lips. He opens his eyes and sees that it's Sakura's lips. Gaara doesn't resist at all. Sakura seemed to have no problem doing what she was doing, so why should he. Sakura breaks the kiss but continues to rub his chest. Her hand slowly goes over Gaara's belt buckle and over his zipper. She squeezes ever so slowly.

Sakura could feel Gaara getting bigger. He was a pretty decent size. She squeezed harder and Gaara let out a short gasp. She slowly begins to pull down the zipper and she gets down to Gaara's dark red boxers. She sees Gaara's face turn to the same color as his boxers. She works her way through the slip in the boxers and soon she has him firmly in her hand. Sakura had always had a crush on him since she saw him in school. When she was hugging him and she felt his dick grow from her touch, she planned on having Gaara to herself at least once before the week was out. She slowly begins to stroke him and Gaara lets off a few gasps. She begins to speed up and his breathing becomes more labored. Next thing she knew, her hand was wet with a warm substance.

Gaara's head fell back onto his pillow and he tried to catch his breath. His breath was immediately taken away as he felt Sakura's tongue lap up his cum. She takes him into her mouth. Gaara lets out a quick yelp and covers his mouth. He comes again into her mouth. She laps up what came out of Gaara and she kisses him on the lips. Gaara slowly pulls his pants back up. At that exact moment, the doctor walks in.

"How are we feeling Gaara?"

"Terrific. I feel terrific." The doctor looks at Gaara with weird look. Gaara realized that his face was flourished.

"Are you sure your fine?"

"Yeah. Gaara slowly manages to get to his feet and slowly starts to walk around. Sakura walks over to the doctor.

"How is my brother?"

"He's fine. Just unconscious. No concussion. Just a bump on the head." Sakura wiped her brow. She escorts Gaara outside. Gaara avoided her gaze until she planted a kiss on his lips. He slowly kissed her back.

"Uhhh…Sakura. Would you like to go dancing sometime?" Sakura let out a squeal of delight.

"I'd love to."

"How about tomorrow at 8."

"Sure. See ya then." Gaara slowly walks down the sidewalk trying to get feeling back in his legs and he began thinking over what had happened in the last couple hours. He had not only kissed the love of his life, but she also gave him a blowjob. He definitely wasn't thinking he could get that far in suck a short time. He soon finds Sasuke and Ten-Ten and he follows them to the park.

"So, Gaara. Are you feeling any better?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Yeah. Sakura saved me before it could become worse." Gaara told them what Sakura did to her brother to save him from permanent paralysis. He asked if they wanted to go dancing with him tomorrow. They agree.

(Please Review)


	8. The Date

(Please Review)

The next evening, Gaara puts on a black t-shirt, tan khaki shorts, and his black sneakers. He heads over to the park where he is supposed to meet Sakura. As he is heading down the stairs, he hears his siblings having an argument. He was amazed that they weren't throwing shit at each other yet. He knew they would, though. Just as long as they kept out of his room, he'd be fine with them. He opens the door and leaves the humid place that was his house and entered the cool refreshing air of the early evening. He didn't consider his house his home. To him, a house was a place to keep shelter. A home was a place that he could go to and feel comfortable. So far, the only place that had been like that was the library. Quiet and peaceful. He loved it. He turned the corner and entered the park from a side gate. He finds a bench and sits on it while waiting for Sakura. He watches the birds on the ground and the calm water.

Sakura finally arrives and they head over to the dance club. They enter the club and are greeted by loud techno music, flashing lights of all colors, and many dancers. Gaara and Sakura go onto the dance floor as soon as a new song went on. They look around and see a few kids from the school were there as well. Kiba, Ino, and Shikimaru were on the floor as well. Chouji was sitting at a table stuffing Buffalo wings down his throat. Gaara and Sakura begin dancing. Sakura seemed to know the dance floor like the back of her hand, but Gaara was new to this sort of thing and was stumbling all over the dance floor. Sasuke and Ten-Ten entered the club after a few songs. Sasuke hit the dance floor and began to show off why he was the reigning dance champion for the last three years. Suddenly, one of the crowds favorite songs go on. It was 'Every Time we Touch,' by Cascada. Every soon begins to dance to the techno rhythm of the song. Gaara started to get into the mood and joined the crowd. Gaara started to really get into the song and began jumping himself. The lights flicker with all of the colors of the rainbow and more. Gaara starts to lose himself in the music and starts to pull out a few moves out of nowhere. Sasuke joins him and soon the two of them are dancing in the middle of an empty circle. The crowd starts to chant their names and clap to the rhythm of the song. Eventually the song ends and Gaara needs a break. The crowd cheers for them and soon they get into another song. Gaara and Sasuke walk to the side and order some sodas. Gaara grabs a napkin and wipes his brow. He was sweating from all of the jumping and dancing.

A couple of girls walk over to their table.

"Wow, I never knew you could dance like." Gaara let off a laugh.

"I didn't either." The girls walk away but Gaara could see that they were still peaking at him at points in the night. Kiba walks over with a drink of his own and sits down next to Gaara.

"Yo Gaara. I overheard one of those girls saying that you looked pretty cute."

"I already have a date, Kiba."

"Really, who is it?" At that exact moment, Sakura walks to the table and sits on Gaara's lap. He was lucky that Sakura was not a tall person because he was really short. He was currently at about 5'7. Sakura was around 5'6 or 5'7. Gaara held her waist and pulled her towards his body. Kiba shrieked but the music drowned it out. Sakura gave him him peace sign and hugged Gaara. All of a sudden, the techno music stopped and it started to play heavy metal music. The song was 'seizure of power' by Marilyn Manson. There were no words, just guitar. Gaara liked the song but it would soon be fused into his brain not only because he liked the tune. As the music played, he looked into the dance crowd and saw someone emerge from the crowd like a ghost emerging from the depths of hell. He was looking at Gaara right in the eye. His sallow eyes burned right through him. He looked at Gaara and then at his sister. His eyes go wide and he starts moving towards them at a quick pace. Gaara quickly gets up and stands toe to toe with Sakumo. He and Sakumo were the same height and Sakumo and they both were raised in abusive families. They were exactly the same aside from their personalities and looks.

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"My sister isn't allowed to have any boyfriends of any kind."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want her to go down the same road as our father. Marry some whore and she leaves you without even saying she loves you. I DON'T WANT THAT FOR HER!" Gaara sighed. There was no reason to argue any further

"Not here." Said Gaara. Sakumo sneered. They leave through the front door and proceed to a back alley. Sakura rushes after them but a stare from both her boyfriend and brother tells her to stay away. The moment Gaara enters the alley, Sakumo charges and aims for Gaara's spine. Gaara manages to dodge and deliver a fierce knee to the cheekbone. Sakumo grabs his cheek but pushes forward and delivers a fierce right-hand to the temple. Gaara grabs Sakumo's hair and delivers a hard uppercut to Sakumo's jaw. He throws hard fists against Sakumo's face and back and follows up with another uppercut that sends Sakumo to his back. Sakumo throws a leg forward and it connects with both of Gaara's feet. Gaara's feet are taken out from beneath him and he lands hard on the ground. Sakumo gets back up and starts delivering hard kicks to Gaara's stomach, head, and spine. He grabs Gaara by the throat and with a single hand he hurls Gaara into a brick wall. He punches at Gaara but Gaara dodges and there is a CRACK as Sakumo's hand breaks against the wall. Sakumo's face is filled with shock instead of pain. Gaara grabs a 2x4 and smashes the back of Sakumo's head with it. He falls to the ground knocked out. Sakura runs out from behind the wall she was watching from and looks to her brother.

"He's out cold, Gaara."

"Quick, call 911." All of a sudden, Sakumo's eyes open and a sadistic smile spreads across his face. He starts to laugh sadistically and sits up. You hear him pop the bones back into place and he flexes his hands to get use to the fix. He stands up and flings Sakura off of him. He throws hard punches that connect with Gaara's body and head. This was definitely not the regular Sakumo. Then he remembered what Sasuke told him about Sakumo on the first day of school.

_Ah.. That's Sakumo. He's pretty dangerous. He's gotten into more fights than any other student in this school. I've seen some of them. The word around town is that he has Schizophrenia."_

"_What the hell's that?"_

"_A split personality. Another him. I have to say that I agree. He goes completely fucking insane. His eyes become bloodshot and glazed over._

Gaara sees that there seemed to be little to no life in Sakumo's eyes. He tries to block the personality's punches but they keep slamming into his ribs and head. Sakura jumps onto her brother but the personality delivers a hard headbutt to Sakura's forehead. She falls to the ground, crying. Gaara starts to throw hard kicks to the personality's chest. He grabs Gaara's leg and strikes the knee with his elbow. Gaara grabs his knee and feels a kick connect with his face. This was like a whole new Sakumo. He was certainly a hell of a lot harder to fight. Sakumo grabs Gaara's red hair and begins to choke Gaara with both hands. Gaara gasps for air but his air tub is completely compressed.

Sakura gets up and sees her brother choking Gaara. She runs and with one swift motion, she grabs her brother's head and rams his face into the cement. He comes back up growling and blood dripping from his forehead. By this point, a small crowd formed from the club and Sasuke looked on in horror as Gaara was fighting a maniac. He tries to help Gaara but Gaara gives him a serious look and Sasuke backs off. Sakumo focuses back on Gaara and grabs him by the throat again. Gaara's grabs the lid of a steel trashcan and smashes it against Sakumo's head. The choke is lessened just enough for Gaara to peel the fingers off and deliver hard kicks to Sakumo's chest. He put the trashcan over Sakumo's body and then dropkicks the trashcan. Sakumo falls to the ground and Gaara jumps onto where Sakumo's head would have been. He removes the trashcan and suddenly blood is spit in his eyes. Sakumo slowly gets up. Gaara manages to start throwing hard punches to Sakumo's face, grabs the bent trashcan, and smashes it over Sakumo's skull. Sakumo falls to the ground. His eyes are now back to the way they used to. He looks at Gaara and raises his hand.

"No more. No more." No one could believe what they had heard. Sakumo had just given up. Sakumo slowly gets up and extends his hand. Gaara looks at the hand and then at Sakumo. He slowly reaches forward and shakes his hand. With one swift movement, Sakumo pulls Gaara in and punches him right across the face. Sakumo looks at Sakura and then walks away.

(Please Review)


	9. The Past Revealed

(Please Review)

Gaara wakes up on a couch with an ice pack on his head. He slowly gets up, trying not to move too quickly. He removes the ice pack and touches his face. He feels a tender spot on his cheek but that was about it. Last he remembered, he was shaking Sakumo's hand. Then…

Gaara curses Sakumo. He never wanted to get on his bad. He thought that there could be some good in Sakumo underneath the self-obsessed shell of his. Gaara hears footsteps and sees Sasuke and Sakura had just entered the room. He soon noticed that he was in Sasuke's living room. He looks at them.

"What happened?"

"Sakumo is what happened. The other him came out. I have to tell you something, Gaara." Said Sasuke.

"What?"

"No one had ever made Sakumo ask to stop a fight."

"He used it as a tactic to beat me."

"Yes, but the fact that you forced him to grovel so he could beat you is a great achievement."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it an achievement that I can beat the crap out of somebody? I don't find any joy or exhilaration from it. I despise it. I know that there is some good in Sakumo. An achievement would be to change Sakumo's ways. THAT would be an achievement greater than scaling the highest mountain or beating the toughest fighter." Everyone was moved by what Gaara had just said. Gaara suddenly heard a sob. It was coming from Sakura. Gaara gets up and hugs her, "Sakura, I KNOW that there is a part of your brother that wants friends and for you to live your own life. He is just so protective of you that he forgot what it was like to have a life of his own. He thinks that his whole purpose is to protect you." Sakura wet her eyes with her tears and cried into Gaara's shirt.

"There are times where I just want to kill him. I have found myself standing over his bed with a knife in my hand. I just didn't have the guts to do it. I would raise the knife to finish him off but I never could find a part of me that truly wanted to kill my own brother. My father on the other hand."

"What about him?"

"You saw what he did to us that day at school. He's a monster. He's brainwashed my brother into acting just like him." Gaara sits down and strokes her short pink hair, "He wasn't always bad." This caught Gaara by surprise.

"What?"

"Sakumo, he wasn't always like that. There was a time when I could be proud to call him my brother. He had many friends, good grades. He had the perfect life. Then our mom met Zabuza. He is the cruelest human being that I know. He seduced our mom into marrying him. The moment she said 'I do' is when hell began. He beat her and us as well. He would send us out of the house, forcing us to find places to sleep by ourselves. Yet, no matter what happened, she always thought that he could be a good person and she would crawl back to him, dragging us with her. Then one night, everything went wrong. Mom and Zabuza had gotten into an argument. Sakumo was asleep. I suddenly heard glass break. I quietly walked downstairs and I saw that he had hit my mother with a whiskey bottle. She screamed and ran out of the house. At that exact moment, Zabuza saw me looking in. He dealt with me in a simple way. A belt. Next thing I know, he is stomping up the stairs and looking for Sakumo. All I can hear are his screams. He was 8 at the time. Zabuza slowly pulled Sakumo into a world of violence. Sakumo changed that very night. The following morning, we were told that our mother had been hit by a car and killed on impact. Our lives only got worse." Gaara did his best to take in everything that he was hearing. He soon sees that Sasuke is no longer in the room. He pulls her close and they lay on the couch together.

"It's ok, Sakura."

"I have wanted to believe that there is still a part of my brother that still cares for others. But after seeing what he has become, I think it's nearly impossible." Gaara sighed.

"That's it. Tomorrow, I am going to go to your house and talk to Sakumo." Sakura jumps up.

"NO! If my father finds out about you, I'll be in deeper shit than ever before."

"Your father is nothing but a drunk living on his past achievements. We can choose our future. We just need to retaliate. I will do my best to change your brother.

(Please Review)


	10. The Talk

(Please Review)

Gaara hugs Sakura, gets up, and leaves the room. He grabs his jacket and leaves the building. Sakura rushes to him.

"You can't talk to Sakumo if you don't know where he is." Gaara nodded. He was gonna try their house but he might not be there, "He will be at the park, in the bench that you sat in when we went to the dance. That is his spot of relaxation. I saw him walking toward us but when he saw you and me on the bench, he looked at me with a stern look and walked off. If he will be anywhere, it'll be there.

"Thanks. Go and stay with Sasuke. I'll handle it." Sakura at first protested but Gaara eventually gave her a look that made her enter the house. Gaara walked on the sidewalk towards the park. It was night now. The moon hung high in the sky. He enters the park and continues on the asphalt path towards the bench by the water. He could see many of the kids from school used this park as a "lover's lane". He sees the bench up ahead and sees someone sitting in it. He slowly walks over and stands behind the person. He sees that the person is whittling a piece of wood with a hunting knife.

"I remember you, Gaara. The only person who has ever gotten me to fight dirty. Gaara sees Sakumo turn his head towards him and suddenly he sees Sakumo lash at him with the knife. Gaara grabs Sakumo's hand and stops it just millimeters from slicing him.

"I came to apologize, Sakumo." Sakumo smiles and lets out a laugh. He pulls his hand out of Gaara's grip and continues to whittle.

"For what? Crossing me and embarrassing you?"

"No. I came to apologize on your father's behalf," Sakumo looks at Gaara with a look of hate, "It's not your fault that your mother died. Zabuza did that." Sakumo slashed at Gaara again, but misses, "Zabuza is the reason you turned into this," Sakumo gets off of the bench and tries to hit Gaara with the hunk of wood. Gaara dodges and kicks the wood out of Sakumo's hand. Sakumo slashes again with the knife. Gaara grabs the hand and delivers two hard backhands to Sakumo's face. Sakumo drops the knife and grabs his face, "Your sister doesn't despise you, Sakumo. She despises what you became. A monster who has no emotion."

"SHUT UP!" Shouts Sakumo and he throws hard punches at Gaara. Gaara blocks the punches, spins behind Sakumo, and shoves him off his feet.

"Your sister has tried so hard to remember the happy boy that was her brother. All she sees is a reincarnation of Zabuza.

"Shut up." Gaara suddenly saw something come off of Sakumo's face. Tears. He watches the water splatter against the grass, "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Sakumo gets up and slams his entire body weight into Gaara's stomach. Sakumo throws hard punches but Gaara kicks him off and puts Sakumo into a headlock.

"Stop this, Sakumo. You have much more to prove than fighting. Your sister has told me that every time she needed to knock you out before you killed someone, she felt her heart break." Gaara is hurled over Sakumo's back and he lands with a thud on his back. A small group of people saw the fight starting and they rushed over to get a better look. Gaara kicks Sakumo in the face and takes Sakumo's legs out from under him. He grabs Sakumo's head and shoves it into the ground.

"Sakumo, you think that your defending your sister, when you're only making it harder for her." Suddenly, he hears something from Sakumo. Sobs. Sakumo was officially crying. All of a sudden, they hear someone behind the crowd.

"SAKUMO, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!?!" The entire crowd parts and all of a sudden, there is Zabuza, standing right in front of him. Zabuza looks down at his crying stepson, "You fucking worthless piece of trash." He kicks Sakumo hard in the stomach.

"HEY!" Yells Gaara. Zabuza turns.

"Fuck you kid. This is between me and him."

"Stop it Zabuza." Zabuza turns.

"Or what, you little red-haired prick."

"I said stay away from Sakumo." Zabuza growls and swings at Gaara. Gaara dodges the drunk, grabs the wood that Sakumo had been whittling, and cracks Zabuza in the back of the head. Zabuza swears and kicks Gaara in the chest. He grabs Gaara by the throat and begins to squeeze. All of a sudden, Zabuza screams when he is punched between the legs by Sakura. Zabuza lets go of Gaara and backhands Sakura. He grabs the knife and charges Gaara.

Gaara sees the crazed madman with the knife lunging at him. His legs wouldn't move. He closed his eyes, waiting for the feeling of the knife. But instead, he feels something else. Something warm on his face. He opens his eyes and sees Sakumo standing over him with blood coming out of his mouth and with a knife protruding from his chest.

(Please Review)


	11. Author's Note

(I stopped the story at a certain point, but after a number of PM's I will write what happens to Sakumo.)

I would like to receive PM's or reviews about what people want to happen to Sakumo. I will write the final chapter on Friday June 22nd.


	12. The Light of Friendship

(I stopped the story at a certain point, but after a number of PM's I will write what happens to Sakumo.) Song- Hurt by Johnny Cash.

Gaara looked up to see Sakumo looking down at Gaara. Blood was slowly oozing out Sakumo's mouth. He grinned at Gaara. The cheering had stopped. The park was silent in what felt like an eternity. Sakumo falls to the right and collapses to the ground. Gaara sees Sakura push through the crowd and rush to her brother. She wails into his chest. Gaara saw his face. It was smiling. Not a sadistic smile. It was a pained but loving smile. Sakumo does his best to speak with a mouth full of blood.

"Gaara. Take care of my sister. She needs someone like you in her life. A light of friendship in her dark life is just what she needs. Gaara looked down at Sakumo and he felt something sting his eyes. He wiped his eyes and saw that they were tears. He feels blood fly onto his face from Sakumo coughing up blood. Gaara grabs the knife but he feels Sakumo grab his hand. Sakumo shakes his head and Gaara removes his hand. The could all hear sirens in the background of ambulances and police vehicles.

Sakumo looked up at the sky and watched the stars slowly get dimmer and dimmer along with his eyes. He looks at Gaara and his sister.

"I love you both. Don't get too frisky, you two."

Sakura managed to let off a laugh but it quickly turned into a sob as her brother's face was drained of all color and his head fell back against the ground. Gaara sees Zabuza grabs Sakura and he starts to drag her away screaming. All of a sudden, something in Gaara erupted.

"ZABUZA! YOU LET HER GO!" Zabuza looked back at Gaara.

"What are you going to do, kid? I was a legend in the air force.

"NO ONE GIVES A FUCK, ZABUZA!" Shouted Gaara. Zabuza let go of Sakura and headed to Gaara but the crowd gets in the way.

"Get the fuck out of the way, you fucking morons." The crowd stares at Zabuza. He tries to push through but they push him back. The police and ambulances arrive and Sakumo's shirt is ripped off and they patch up the wound. Someone takes a pulse and there is none. The paramedics take out the electric paddles. Everyone looked in worry. They rub that paddles together and yell 'CLEAR'. Gaara sees Sakura wince at the sight of her brother's body suddenly jumping from the shock to the heart. They check and still no pulse. They rub the paddles together again and they deliver another shock to the heart. Everyone watches in silence when the man checks Sakumo's wrist.

"I got a pulse." Said the paramedic. They quickly grab a stretcher with an IV drip and they carry Sakumo to the ambulance. At this point, Zabuza was in the back of a police car, handcuffed and about to serve heavy time. Sakura and Gaara join Sasuke with his brother in the car and they follow the ambulance all of the way to the hospital. Itachi drops them off and they enter the hospital and they find out where Sakumo is. They soon find out that he was taken into the ER. They needed to operate immediately in order to repair the damage done from the knife. They wait in the waiting room for hours. Sasuke slowly falls asleep in a chair but Gaara and Sakura are wide awake as they wait for what the result was. After 5 hours, the doctor enters the room, taking off his rubber gloves. Sakura jumps up and rushes over to the doctor.

"What happened?" asked a frantic Sakura.

"Your brother was in quite a dangerous spot for the last few hours. Luckily, we managed to repair the hole in his chest and stabilize his heart. He should be alright unless any complications come up. He is one lucky kid." Sakura was so overjoyed that she hugged the doctor with a vice like grip. The doctor pats her on the back and she lets go.

"Can we see him?" asks Gaara.

"Yes, but please don't be shocked from the state he is in. The drugs we gave him are still in effect and he will be a bit out of personality." Sakura says that she doesn't mind and she is lead into the room where Sakumo was staying. Sakura enters the room and sees her brother laying in a hospital bed, shirtless, with giant wrappings around his chest. He looks over and sees his sister. This sends a small smile across his face. Sakura looks at her brother.

"You thought you could get away that easily." Joked Sakura.

"I did my best." Sakumo responded. Sakura laughs and gives her brother a quick kiss on the forehead. Gaara enters the room and Sakumo slowly moves his head and he sees Gaara. He smiles but winces from pain in his chest. Gaara walks over and sits next to Sakumo.

"You never give up do you?" whispers Sakumo.

"Never."


End file.
